The Way I Dream
by Victine Shadow
Summary: Milotic reflects on his Master's relationship with another man. Originshipping Steven/Wallace , one-sided Lapislazulishipping


Another short, another appearance of Milotic. Something that I did ages ago, forgot about and nearly got deleted (thank God I found it!)

**Disclaimer:** Vic does not own Pokemon. Vic does not own Originshipping (if only!). Vic does not own Lapislazulishipping (even though no one else seems to ship it on this site).

* * *

I dream of him constantly, even though he doesn't know about it at all.

I do not think he needs to be burdened with that knowledge. He has plenty to think of. Challenger after challenger to face, squabbles and crises among the Elite Four and Gym Leaders to deal with, young and rising trainers to meet. There is also more to that.

There is the one he truly cares for.

Because of that, I don't believe he needs to be burdened with what I feel. I have never expected him to go beyond the strong bond of loyalty, friendship and masterly assertive that a trainer has with his Pokemon. He never has. His love, his true, undivided love is reserved for only one person.

I confess, I am jealous. It is only natural. I have tried all sorts of tactics. I've tried making sure that I stay inside my Pokeball whenever Steven comes over, although I'm bursting with curiosity as to what they're doing - though at the same I know I don't really want to know. Otherwise I feign indifference, which is even more torturing. I realise that Milotic generally do not have facial expressions, but still I often almost give myself away by thrashing the tip of my tail. Even the other Pokemon give me odd looks from time to time. I wish I could tell someone, but I can't.

They're very close, they've always been. They go back such a long time. In spite of everything, I must admit their relationship is probably the healthiest and best-maintained of the ones I've witnessed. From non-stop-arguing couples who insist on doing everything together to flippant fans of one-night stands, from dark sadistic partners who indulge in torture to constant suspicion between the 'happy' spouses - there are plenty of human relationship that are both pitiful and darkly humorous, the kind that you watch, waiting for them to crumble to pieces. But they're not like that. A brief mutual glance, a gentle kiss, a quick squeeze of the hand - all these convey so much in so little. They don't even need words. They're perfectly happy, perfectly content, and there is simply no reason to interfere.

* * *

I dream of him constantly, even though he doesn't know about it at all.

It breaks my heart to see him like this. Quiet, unusually quiet. He has never been talkative, but this quiet - it's a depressed, mournful one, the kind that you can sense in the air. Yet he doesn't talk about it, not even to us, much less to anyone else.

It's been a few weeks already, but he's still grieving. I don't blame him. It was all too unexpected. No one knew...

I wish I could do something. It seems stupid and helpless, to be so close to someone and to be a good position to help them, yet not being able to do anything. I can't stand seeing him unhappy. And as much as I would not like to admit it, Steven made him happy. Now, though, there's simply no chance anymore.

I remember one of the humans - I don't remember who exactly - as having said, "The worse part of it is waking up alone."

Now, though, it seems like there is only half of him left. Less than half. He's almost haunted - if he can be described like that.

I've putting all my strength into trying to chase off any nosy parker who attempts to poke and pry. I know the Master wouldn't wish to be bothered by anyone. Besides, I doubt he could explain his true reasons for his grief. I've lived long enough among the humans to realize that while Hoenn is a relatively liberal place, there are still things better left unsaid. The world only knows them as best friends. Nothing more. I can only pray to Arceus that the day someone finds out that the two men were lovers never comes...

It feels awfully strange being around him now. It's strange, it's painful, it's irresistible. And I certainly don't know what to do. Mourn? Be jealous? Wait? Hope that somehow, somehow things can go back to what they were before? I can only hope...

I dream of him constantly, even though he doesn't know about it at all.

* * *

A/N: In case you're confused, the second bit is set after Steven's death.

Reviews make me write faster. Flames will be used to help my Charizard get through Victory Road. Thanks


End file.
